The Cat and the Raven
by VioletScar222
Summary: Violet is an odd girl. She can control the very shadows, turn into a cat, and her sanity is questionable. But when she's found in an alleyway by the Titans, what will happen? And what does the mysterious prophecy she hears in her dreams have to do with Raven? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Teen Titans, guys. If I did, I would've fought for it to get put on Toonami.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Cat was born in Shadow's light**_

_**She comes to Protect**_

_**The savior of all things Mortal**_

_**One body for many Souls**_

_**All separate, yet Intertwined**_

I've been walking for so _long_… I don't know why… And I haven't had any food for days. But, still, something is telling me to keep walking west.

I don't remember much except for a week or so ago when I'd woken up in some forest. All I remember from before that is my name, and how to use my power. According to those memories, my name is Violet, I can turn into a cat, and, to an extent, I can control shadows. The trees that surrounded me began to grow farther and farther apart. When I finally exited those Gods forsaken woods, I saw the strangest tower beyond a fairly large city…

_**Violet's POV: 3**__**rd**__** person**_

As Violet was walking through the city heading in the general direction of the odd tower she'd seen, she had been offered food multiple times by multiple different homeless people. The girl figured she looked like hell, since were it her in that position, she wouldn't offer any of her hard-found and fought for food to anybody who looked as well off as her or better. But she never took the offered items, saying that it wasn't right for her to take it when she had nothing to give in return.

Standing at a window where the light hit it in a way that made it mirror-like, she looked at her reflection.

Violet did indeed look like she'd been through hell and back, her short brunette hair was matted and stuck out all over the place, her slightly tanned face was scratched and bruised from when she'd had the energy to run through the forest. Her usually bright gold eyes were a dull yellow, staring emotionlessly back at her. She knew she'd lost a considerable amount of weight while wandering through the forest, but at the moment she didn't care. Celeste, Selene, and Alice all urged her to head to that tower, telling her that it would reveal more of the prophecy Violet kept hearing in her dreams;

_The Cat was born in Shadow's light, she comes to Protect, the savior of all things Mortal, one body for many souls, all separate, yet Intertwined._

Suddenly realizing that in her pondering she had wandered into a dead end, she stopped and made to go out the entrance/exit, only to be confronted by a rugged man.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Wanna come to my house?" she heard the man say, and immediately went on guard. _This damn bastard must be smashed. Because if he wasn't he sure as hell wouldn't be __**flirting**__ with me for fuck's sake! Honestly, Fates, couldn't you have let me get to that tower without running into any dumbfucks who can't seem to keep their hands to themselves?_

Inwardly she bristled with rage, trying to ignore Michelle and Jamie's urges to let loose and kill him. Outwardly she gave him a semi-impassive glare and said, "I don't have time for immature drunk males like you. Go harass somebody over the legal age, you bastard."

Something told Violet that even though Artemis would have been proud of her defiant statement, it was the wrong thing to say. The man scowled and drew a pocketknife.

"I'll teach you to say no to me." He growled, getting closer and closer to where the supremely pissed brunette stood.

She cursed and quickly thought of three options. Option one was to turn into a cat and sprint between the man's legs, effectively escaping him. Option two was using the last few ounces of her strength to shadow-jump directly to the tower and be done with it all. Option three was to stand, fight, and pray to the Gods somebody would get there in time to save her from being raped and-slash-or killed.

Luckily Violet didn't have to make a decision, since a distinctively male voice- younger than the would-be rapist/murderer- rang out from the entrance of the alley.

"You really shouldn't force yourself on younger girls," it said, just before another, deeper, yet still feminine voice said, "It's very unbecoming."

* * *

**Just so you guys know, the POV at the beginning was Violet. I changed it to third person since i usually write in first person, but that part just refused to sound right unless i put it in first person. Review please! Flames are welcome, and are used to make s'mores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Titans. I've already told you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**The Cat was born in Shadow's light**_

_**She comes to Protect**_

_**The savior of all things Mortal**_

_**One body for many Souls**_

_**All separate, yet Intertwined**_

_**Violet's POV:**_

Five teenagers stood in formation at the entrance of the alley. A short spikey-haired kid stood in the middle, wearing what looked like a traffic light costume. Violet snickered inwardly at the absurdity of it. She took it that he was the one to speak first. On the boy's left was a fairly tall and rather bulky guy that looked like most of him was mechanical, on Big-and-Bulky's left was a girl in a black leotard and a blue cloak with a hood that covered most of her face. To Traffic-Light's right was another girl, but this one wore what looked to be more on the two-piece bathing suit side and had fiery red hair. A green-skinned boy stood to her right, wearing a black and purple body suit. Remarkably, he looked to be several inches shorter than Traffic-Light.

While the man's attention was diverted from her and it seemed none of the teens were looking, Violet decided that using her transforming ability- despite the fact that doing so would exhaust her further, and possibly cause a blackout- to hide from them all would be the best option, since she didn't know if the strangers that saved her could be trusted. After all, it could just be a ruse to get her to trust them, and then in the long run betray her. Or at least, that's what Nicole told her. Then again, Violet wasn't exactly an optimistic person, and she certainly wasn't naïve enough to trust some people she'd never met before- not that she would remember ever doing so anyway.

So, after becoming a cat, she hid under a conveniently placed dumpster. Now she could watch what went on without being discovered or having to join in.

Traffic-Light jumped up and pulled a collapsible staff type-thing from his belt. Making to hit the would-be rapist hard on the head with the staff, he shouted a very odd- at least, odd to Violet- battle cry, "Titans! GO!"

Immediately the other four sprang into action, Hoody (the one in the blue cloak) and Ginger leapt into the air and… flew? _Wait… Just who ARE these people? _She thought, finally feeling the effects of her exhaustion seep into her bones. She struggled to stay awake, knowing that if she fell asleep she'd transform back into a human and her hiding spot would be compromised. However, the call of Morpheus was too strong, and the black-ish-brown cat's golden eyes closed as she fell into unconsciousness.

**(Time skip brought to you by pistachios. Let's get crackin')**

It felt like it had been only seconds when Violet began to wake up. Keeping her eyes closed, she began to stretch. But instead of feeling cold ground and hard walls like she thought she would, she felt a warm pillow, mattress, and light blanket. Snapping upright and opening her eyes she looked around frantically, trying to find something familiar- or, indeed, an enemy- within her surroundings. There was nothing but white walls, a chair, a monitor that had her heart rate-, which had spiked dramatically in her panic- and the bed she was on.

Seeing nothing of too much concern- other than the fact that she knew she hadn't gotten there by herself- Violet relaxed a bit, curling up to wrap her arms around her knees and allowing a long sigh to escape her lips.

Tilting her head up to look at the ceiling, she thought, _how did I get here? Did those people find me and take me here?_ _Where IS here, anyway? It looks like a hospital room, but…_

Violet's thoughts were interrupted by a deep, male voice saying, "So you're awake."

Looking at whoever had spoken, she saw none other than Big-and-Bulky.

She shot him a sarcastic look and said, "_No_. And here I thought this was all a dream and that I'd wake up under that stupid dumpster any damn second! That you were a figment of my imagination, and I _**didn't**_ almost get raped. Of course I'm fucking awake!"

But instead of getting angry and yelling at her like she expected, Big-and-Bulky just chuckled lightly and said, "Might wanna watch that temper. Not everybody here takes lightly to that. I'm Cyborg, by the way."

Glancing at him apprehensively, Violet replied, "I'm Violet. I don't suppose you could tell me exactly where the heck I am and how I got here?"

"Nice to meet ya, Vi. Welcome to Titans Tower, or T- Tower for short. As for how you got here, we kicked that guy who tried to- well, you know- into next week and had him arrested for attempted rape. Then Beast Boy, that's green-bean, spotted your foot sticking out from under the dumpster," he paused, as if pondering what to say next, then continued, "Raven, that's the girl in the cloak, used her powers to lift the dumpster so we could get you out easier. You were in pretty bad shape, so we brought you here to take care of you. That's all, I guess."

The brunette swallowed hard and asked, "How long was I out?"

Cyborg's face was serious when he answered, "Three days."

"Damn it." She cursed, glaring down at her now crossed legs.

"From what we could tell, you were badly malnourished and dehydrated. You nearly died."

"Maybe you should have let me!" Violet spat, before her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

The two of them stood/sat in silence for what seemed like eons, but was really only a minute or two.

The brunette removed her hand and whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that… I wasn't thinking… I'll just go…"

"Oh no ya don't. You're stayin' here until I'm sure you're all right." Cyborg said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Violet shrugged his hand off her shoulder and remained silent.

"Hey, you wanna go meet the rest of the team and get yourself a good meal?" the half mechanical half human teenager said, grinning.

Almost in response, her stomach growled loudly. Smiling lightly at the boy's now cheerful manner she nodded and replied, "Sure, why not. I need a few more people to tick off anyway."

Cyborg grinned wider- if that was even possible-, clapped a hand on the girl's back, and shouted, "Booyah! Lets go!" before dragging her out of the infirmary room by her wrist.

* * *

**Well, thats chapter 2. I got it written so fast 'cause you readers are amazing. That, my mind is incredibly imaginative, and i'm borderline obsessed with this. I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Update 10/21/13(October 21): since I am only about halfway done with chapter 3, the next chapter update will probably be next Monday. Sorry guys, but I'm stuck and really the only time i can write is after my parents go to sleep and it really messes with my sleep schedule(or lack thereof, I always wake up at the oddest times...). Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**The Cat was born in Shadow's light**_

_**She comes to Protect**_

_**The savior of all things Mortal**_

_**One body for many Souls**_

_**All separate, yet Intertwined**_

_**Violet's POV**_

While being dragged through hallways by Cyborg, Violet attempted to make sense of all the twists and turns, which of course, only made the directionally challenged girl more confused. So, resigning herself to quiet acceptance of her momentary fate, she allowed her mind to go blank and simply made note of the dark patches along the walls- of which there were many. _For a place people live in, the halls are very poorly lit _she thought.

Before long Cyborg and Violet arrived at a set of doors, which slid open to reveal a living room-like setting with the rest of the brunette's 'saviors.' Traffic-Light and Green-bean, _Beast Boy_ she reminded herself, were sitting on a u-shaped couch playing a racing game on the overly-gigantic TV screen, Traffic-Light clearly winning. Ginger was standing behind the couch, seeming to be cheering on the both of them at the same time- how it made sense to the red head Violet would never know. Hoody, again she had to remind herself that 'Hoody' was not the girl's real name, was sitting on the couch as well, as far away from the other girl and the two boys as physically possible without falling off the edge, ignoring them in favor of a book.

Cyborg cleared his throat loudly, interrupting her observations, and said in a rather loud and cheerful tone, "Hey guys! Guess who woke up!"

Everything- meaning the videogames and cheering, Raven simply looked up a bit from her book- seemed to stop immediately after the words left the teenage boy's mouth, and four heads turned in the other two's direction. Traffic-Light stood up but before he could get a word in edgewise, the red headed girl rocketed over to where Violet was standing and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ooh! I am most happy you are awake, friend! My name is Starfire!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement, Violet still held in her admittedly vice-like grip.

"Um… Hi? It's awesome to meet you and all, but I can't breathe and I like my personal space," muttered the brunette, struggling to remove the other girl's arms from her person, incredibly uncomfortable with the sudden contact.

Still Starfire did not release her, and was babbling about nonsensical things Violet's pride- not to mention Selene, who was more inclined to be prideful- wouldn't allow her to be caught dead doing, such as braiding each other's hair and painting each other's nails. Sighing, the shadow cat closed her golden orbs and concentrated what little attention she could on the thin line of darkness in between herself and the taller and stronger girl, willing it to push her away carefully, since she didn't want to alarm or harm her in any way.

To the apparent surprise of everyone in the room except Violet- who was relieved to have some of her personal space back- and Raven, who remained as stone-faced as she had been since the whole ordeal started, the red head was gently, yet forcibly lifted and removed from the smaller girl's body, only to be safely deposited a few yards away. A small but triumphant smile crossed the golden-eyed girl's face at the successful use of her shadow-kinesis powers. She hadn't had much luck controlling them after the first few days in the forest with little water, no food, and minimal sleep.

Happy not to have harmed a now bewildered looking Starfire, Violet chuckled lightly while scratching the back of her neck and said, "Sorry, hugs aren't really my thing…"

"It's fine," stated Traffic-Light, "though, I'd like to know who you are and how you did that."

Violet looked at the boy as if it were obvious and said, "It's my power. I can make darkness in general do whatever I want it to. I could make a sword just as strong and sharp as an ordinary steel one, if not more so. And if, say, I were about to injure someone I don't want to, I can make whatever I'm using as intangible as smoke. If I can imagine it, I can make it."

As a demonstration, she materialized a pure-black katana in her hands after concentrating for a few moments. Tapping the blade with her fingertip to prove that it was solid, she then held the sword point-down and dropped it. It passed through the floor as if it was never there to begin with. **(A.N. think Byakuya's bankai signature katana-drop, except with an entirely black katana instead of Senbonzakura and no gigantic blades popping up out of the ground)** Then, with a large smile on her face she created a small house-cat, which ran towards her and jumped on her shoulders, purring.

The brunette chuckled to herself and explained, "The better I know an object, the quicker I can make it. Which comes to the last bit of my power."

Violet figured showing the other teens her final ability would be faster and easier than telling them, so she transformed into a cat. This time Beast Boy was the only one who didn't look shocked, since one moment there was a 5'2" brunette girl standing in front of them, and the next an near-black cat was sitting there staring at them with an almost smug look on it's face.

Transforming back, the brunette said, "And that's all I can possibly tell you, other than the fact that my name is Violet, since I can't remember a moment before waking up in the forest just outside of town."

Mentally kicking herself for allowing that last piece of information to slip, she immediately clammed up and began debating with herself whether or not to ignore what Cyborg said- well, more like ordered- and shadow-jump as far away as she possibly could. _Oops, forgot to mention that part… oh well, it's not like I'll stay long enough for them to figure it out, right?_

Shifting her gaze around the room, Violet couldn't help but see the glare that the violet-haired girl shot her way.

'_Don't even think about it,' _it said silently, and if one looked closely, they would see the brunette's shoulders slump a little in defeat and her head nod ever so slightly in the other girl's direction- as if promising not to disobey Cyborg's request/order and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, guys! Sorry this one is so short, but i really ****couldn't think of anything else. The introduction of the reason for Vi-chan's questionable sanity is finally here! Well, not all of it, but still.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**The Cat was born in Shadow's light**_

_**She comes to Protect**_

_**The savior of all things Mortal**_

_**One body for many Souls**_

_**All separate, yet Intertwined**_

_**Violet's POV**_

**(Time Skip to after [official] introductions and to the ever so important debate)**

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _thought Violet as she listened (read; eavesdropped on) to the other five teens, of which she now knew their names. Traffic-Light turned out to actually be named Robin, and she technically already knew the names of the other four since Cyborg had introduced himself, Raven, and Beast Boy in his 'explanation' and Starfire had nearly crushed her ribs while introducing herself.

Cyborg was making a point that having Violet on the team could be a huge asset to said team in fighting crime, Robin was being over analytical, -which the gold-eyed girl took as his usual behavior, and thus took no real offense to his criticisms; even if deep down they stung just a tiny bit- Starfire just seemed to be happy about having a new friend, Beast Boy looked to be sulking about something **(A.N. I've decided to have Violet come in after the whole Terra incident, though I'd contemplated having her come in beforehand)**.

Sighing, Violet leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and thought, '_Why do I feel so tense? It's not like they mean any harm. I think…'_

_'__You cannot trust them. In the end they will betray you. That is what always happened before. If you cannot remember, then at the very least heed my words'_

_ 'Not now, Nicole. Honestly, right now I don't care if they'll betray me later. Oh, wait. That's why __**I'm**__ the impassive one of this sick congregation of personalities and __**you're **__the depressive one.'_

_ '__**She's right, Violet. You can't trust them.**__**'**_

_ 'Damn it, Selene, if I didn't know what happens when I damage your pride I'd-'_

'_**What? Kill me? Kick my ass? As if. You and I both know you can't get to any of us unless you loose control.'**_

_**'You three quit fighting. The people are almost finished talking.**__'_

_'Yes, Celeste.' __**'**__Yes Ma'am…__**' **__**'**__**Hn. Fine.'**_

True to the motherly sounding personality's words, when Violet removed herself from her thoughts the others appeared to have reached the end of their discussion and had turned to her with a mixture of facial expressions- Beast Boy looked depressed, Robin looked expectant, Starfire was hopeful, Cyborg looked rather pleased with himself, and Raven was stone-faced.

The brunette raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yes?"

Robin held out a walkie-talkie-like device, saying, "We'd like you to join the Teen Titans."

Violet sighed inwardly and shrugged, "Sure, why the hell not? It's not like I have anywhere I need to be, and I don't have anything better to do."

_'__And so the cycle continues…__'_

_'SHUT UP NICOLE! DAMN YOU!'_

* * *

**Oi, guys, reviews are welcome, and much encouraged.**


End file.
